Plan-Kan
}} =Offical Bio= ---- During the Muck Wars, Wedge took some spare parts and pieced together a simple troop support bot. He named his creation Plan-Kan and sent him out to help the Underground disrupt Simon Welk’s muck transport routes. But when the simple mission turned into an all-out battle, Plan-Kan jumped right into the action. His fiery spirit ignited the troops and his rallying cries helped lead them to victory. After Simon’s defeat, Plan-Kan was the first and only bot to receive the Underground Medal of Honor. During his prime he played a role in almost every battle against the villainous Welk Industries. But time marched on. Slowly, older models were replaced by a new generation of sleek, powerful bots. The aging, rusty war hero had become a relic of the past. When he was asked to retire, Plan-Kan refused. Instead, he marched down to the Clobberdome and signed up for SmashMuck, seeking to prove that his creaky old gears are still primed for battle. =Strategy= ---- (Taken from Smashmuck.com official wiki) Plan-Kan is a melee support champion and an excelling team player. His high resistances and shield can keep him alive even in the thick of things. Plan-Kan tends to be slow and less damaging than other champions and is required to stay near his allies to provide his support most effectively. Try not to be tempted into running off alone, as many of Plan-Kans skills are less useful when attacking solo. Salvage Strike will heal himself and a nearby ally, so use this as often as possible when fighting near a group of allies and enemies. Salvage Strike can be used to increase Plan-Kan’s durability in combat, buying crucial time to get help from allies. Plan-Kan’s Ally Shield can keep a teammate alive, while fueling Plan-Kan’s energy. Each time the shielded ally is hit Plan-Kan gains energy, so make sure to place on a target under attack. Plan-Kan’s Ally Shield can be useful to protect champions carrying the flag or allies being attacked in isolation from the group. When ready to launch a group offensive, Plan-Kan’s Battle-Plan can boost his and nearby allies attack damage and movement speed. Battle-Plan is also useful to assist in retreating from overwhelming enemies or chasing down fleeing combatants. Plan-Kan’s Share the Health will allow allies near him to receive additional healing when he takes damage. This is especially useful to lessen the effect of AOE damage suffered while staying next to each other. Plan-Kan’s Shield Bearer allows him to sporadically be extremely resilient to certain attacks. Champions that go toe to toe with Plan-Kan looking for an easy kill might get unlucky and have real trouble finishing the fight. Plan-Kan is all about improving the odds by supporting nearby allies. Knowing which targets to engage, and who to support will be key to mastering this champion. Watch out for enemies that can shoot, Plan-Kan will likely not be able to pursue them very effectively. Avoid being isolated or separated from your teammates, your effectiveness drops significantly when alone and Plan-Kan lacks the speed to retreat from most fights. =Trivia= ---- Category:Support